This can't be love
by toestastegood
Summary: Logan knows that Alec doesn’t love him. He also knows all too well that he doesn’t love Alec. But this thing they have, it isn’t about love. It’s about lust. [Slash][LoganAlec]


Disclaimer : I don't own them, don't sue me.

A/N: I've not seen any of the first series of Dark Angel, only the second, so sorry if any of this is very wrong! And, I'm just going to warn you that there is a very slashy theme to this fic, so if you don't like that kind of thing, please scaddle.

* * *

Logan knows that Alec doesn't love him. He also knows all too well that he doesn't love Alec. But, this thing they have, it isn't about love. It's about lust. It is about the stifling chemistry that crackles between them when they're not alone together, and the raw need for each other when they are.

This thing between them is wrong; Logan knows that as clearly as he knows that he ultimately loves Max. And, if made to choose between the woman he loves and the man he lusts after, he'd choose Max immediately. He doesn't even _like_ Alec, not as a person. The guy's a complete jerk, to put it nicely.

But, a few weeks ago – was it only weeks? It felt like their Wednesday appointment had been around for years – they'd been arguing. Not wholly surprising, since their relationship with each other had never been the stuff of legend. However, Alex's method of silencing him had definitely been different; Logan could still almost taste the other man's full lips on his.

Ever since then, couldn't have been more than six, maybe eight weeks ago, Alec had turned up at his apartment every Wednesday, at eight. They didn't speak, as neither really had any urge to talk to the other. What did they have to say? Precisely nothing. Whatever they had between them, it was only physical.

_This is wrong_, his mind tells him, as Alec's warm mouth crushes down on his own. _You know this is wrong…imagine how Max would feel if she found you like this_. He can easily imagine that; if the transgenic walked into his apartment, and found him pinned to the bed and straddled by Alec, of all people, she'd go into a fit of rage. Alec wouldn't stand a chance.

But none of this matters, none of this can get his body to stop reacting to the X-5's touch. It doesn't stop him from shivering as wet lips leave his own, and the boy's tongue flicks out to swirl in his ear. He should stop this, send Alec back home and reacquaint himself with his right hand, instead of acting so out of character, becoming a slave to the lust that continues to pump through his body.

But what Alec's doing feels so good, at this moment he wouldn't give it up for the world. The male straddled over him is talented; some part of Logan is curious to know where Alec would have picked up these skills. Hopefully, not at Manticore, though there was no knowing what he had been trained at that place.

The pace is intolerably slow, but it always is. Alec is a tease by nature, so Logan has learnt to be patient. He hates that he has to lie passively while Alec does whatever he damn well pleases, at whatever speed he wants. There are times when he misses the use of his legs more than ever; if he were still fully mobile, it would be Alec being mercilessly teased instead of him.

If his limbs still obeyed him, by now he would have flipped the transgenic onto his back, and would be the one slowly making his way down the other's body. It would be him nipping softly at Alec's neck instead of the other way around; his hand that was sneaking down ahead of the rest of him to kneed Alec's groin through the thick material of trousers that hadn't yet been stripped off.

But, that kind of thought is slightly depressing, so Logan pushes it to the back of his mind, filed away for future reference. What matters was the here and the now, and it suddenly occurs to him absurd it is to be lying helplessly while the male on top of him did whatever he pleases, which at this present second appears to be quickly taking off his shirt and lapping at a brown nipple.

Deciding it's time to hurry things along a bit, the blonde places a hand on Alec's dark head, pushing down lightly. Logan's learnt better than to try to be too forceful with the transgenic; Alec doesn't take kindly to being ordered around. The hand on his head is enough to catch Alec's attention, and a meaningful look enough to draw a smile from the boy.

Logan leans back and relaxes as Alec finally slithers the rest of the way down his body. His heart's beating like mad, and there's sweat dripping off of both the men in his apartment. As Alec roughly releases him from the tight confines of his trousers, he's suddenly aware that he's completely naked, whereas the vision before him has managed to avoid taking a single item of clothing.

He has somehow managed to keep his mind straight enough to know that he doesn't just want Alec; he wants Alec naked. Unfortunately, he can barely get a word out, but somehow they manage to communicate and he's treated to another of the transgenic's amazing smiles. Logan could never explain what those smiles did to him; if he could still stand, his knees would be weak. Alec's grin has a predatory tinge to it, something that both frightens and fascinates him.

Logan lets out an involuntary groan as the material of the other mans shirt slips away, leaving a well-muscled and toned chest. It scares him how this man can do this to him, seemingly effortlessly. Without even _touching_ him for Christ's sake. It all makes no sense, and Logan isn't sure if he wants it too; maybe it's best is he's too aroused to think during this.

He's about to demand that the trousers are lost as well, but it's too late for that as Alec swoops down on him, and any thought he had is pushed firmly to the back of his mind. His hand rakes through Alec's hair, pulling much harder than he has a right to. As a result – as a punishment – the other male's fingers push painfully hard on his thighs. He'll have bruises there tomorrow, but Logan can't bring himself to care.

Alec's mouth around him is so goddamn hot, and it's amazing to feel something because he's been numb for far too long. There's a ring of fire surrounding him suddenly, and it feels so amazing that he just wants to switch off all of his senses and focus purely on the ripples of pleasure that Alec's sending through him with experienced ease. His eyes close, engulfing his world in black, until he's reduced to a single spot of fluttering sensations.

As he teeters on the brink of a mind-shattering orgasm, and short gasps are breaking free from his chest involuntarily, he has to open his eyes. He needs to see again, because he knows how incredible a naked Alec looks, on his knees in front of him. A sight he wouldn't miss for the world, because he holds it, cherishes it when the transgenic is talking in crowds.

And as lights dance in front of his eyes, he takes in Max, standing in the doorway. She's frozen, staring at the pair of them, looking as horrified as he's ever seen her look. There are two wet lines of tears running down her dark cheeks, but, to Logan, it hardly appears that she's even noticed them.

_Just call her name_ his brain whispers into his ear, contaminating his thoughts. _Call her name and the blame shifts to Alec, for taking the advantage._ It's a bad voice, an evil voice, a clever voice. After all, who's in the most compromising situation here? It's definitely Alec going down on him, not the reverse.

But, as he falls over the edge, and witnesses the vaguely surprised, mainly angry look of Alec's face when he yanks far too hard on the boy's hair, it's not Max's name that slips gently from his mouth. It's the name of the man he lusts after, the man who fucks him every Wednesday night, the man with the devilish grin that turns his world upside down. He screams out Alec's name, and from the look on Max's face, things are never going to be normal again.


End file.
